


Up In Flames

by kittypann



Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth, fake achievement hunter crew
Genre: Blood, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypann/pseuds/kittypann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immortal AH crew might not be as immortal as they believed, but they don't intend in going out without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Our Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145925) by justisaisfine. 



Michael was the first one to drag himself in front of the group. His clothes were singed, his face and hands covered in ash and soot, his leg red and blistered and coated in fast drying blood. He put his weight on the leg that had been spared more from the flames, even though it screamed in agony as his bones splintered inside of him. He dragged himself in front of the group, broken and devastated and oh so very angry.  
  
Ryan stepped up next, clutching his rubber mask even though it was melting into his hand. The Vagabond stepped up and looped an arm around Michael’s waist, holding him off his feet despite the fact that Ryan was breaking himself. He’d never looked scarier with the mask on.  
  
Gavin hobbled up beside Ryan, aviators with only one lens, face cut to ribbons from the shattered glass. Ray limped up next to Michael, fingers cracked and broken and bent out of shape, blisters on his nose where his own glasses had begun to melt into his face. They stood in a line, glaring, daring the men opposite to step forward.  
  
Jack stood last. Until now, she had crouched at Geoff’s head, desperately trying to pull out shards of glass and stray bullets, to press down on the wounds and stop the bleeding, to assure him that he’d heal, of course he would, they always did – but they all knew it should have happened by now, and maybe they only got so many respawns before game over. Jack clambered to her feet and stepped forward, pushed between Michael and Ray, stepped in front of all of her men, seething, shaking with her rage and her fear. Her voice was barely a whisper, words hissed, yet it roared in the minds of all the men, far louder than the screaming flames that encircled them.  
  
“ _Not our boss._ ”  
  
They stared. They dared them to try. They’d go out burning.  
  
There was no movement except for the heaving chests of the Fake AH Crew and the flames licking the walls of the warehouse. No movement until Geoff pushed himself off the ground, blood soaking through his clothes, cracked bones and burnt arms, pushed in front of Michael and Ryan and Ray and Gavin, stepped in front of Jack despite the fact he could barely stand to breathe without wishing his body would just hurry up and give out now. He stood, determined to stand in front of them until he was dead.  
  
“ _Not my crew._ ”


End file.
